1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more information processing techniques.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-308215 discloses a known information processing device configured to perform information processing with an application run on an operating system. The information processing device includes an installing unit configured to install a device driver as a kind of application, a determining unit configured to determine whether the operating system has to be rebooted after the installation of the device driver, and a control unit configured to display a screen for inducing the user to reboot the operating system or to automatically reboot the operating system when the determining unit determines that the operating system has to be rebooted.
In the aforementioned known information processing device, when the operating system has to be rebooted, the control unit informs the user of it or automatically reboots the operating system based on the determination by the determining unit. Meanwhile, in the known information processing device, when the operating system does not have to be rebooted, based on the determination by the determining unit, the control unit does not inform the user of it or automatically reboot the operating system. Therefore, according to the known information processing device, it is possible to perform rebooting required for the operating system and save unnecessary rebooting after the device driver is completely installed.